Lost in the Supermarket
Lost in the Supermarket is the fourth episode of Clarence. Synopsis During a trip to the supermarket, Clarence finds adventure and intrigue in the aisles. Plot The episode starts out as Clarence walks out of school and goes into Mary's car. He then informs his mom about a play date with Jeff, and he speaks to her about how much he detests the store and finds it boring. Mary talks him into going and Clarence gives in. As they come into the supermarket, Clarence runs into an obese lady on a motorized shopping cart thinking it's a go-kart. His mom then tells him it's rude and they walk the other direction. The first item they grab are organic grapes, and a girl notices Clarence eat one when his mom asked him to watch the cart. The little girl informs him that he cannot do that and demands he get in trouble. His mother tells her that she will turn Clarence in to pacify the girl. He is then sent on a "special mission" by his mom to find some skim milk. The milk he needs appears to be at the top shelf and he has to climb up to get it. Behind the shelf he finds the supply room and plays around in it by swatting a fly swatter, slipping on a banana peel, and just looking around until he is startled by a worker. He hides on a conveyor belt which starts to move Clarence onto the meat aisle. Clarence is then picked up by an old lady thinking he is steak, pinched and kneaded, and eventually placed in her cart. He is then carried in her cart and sees Sumo. Sumo asks if the old lady is his Grandma and Clarence tells him what had happened. Noticing Sumo is seated in the cart Clarence questions why he is in the kids seat, and Sumo explains his mother makes him after "what happened last time". When asked what happened Sumo merely gestures to a nearby worker, Joshua, who stands out because of a scar on his face. When Joshua sees Sumo, he glares, stroking the scar, implying that whatever happened last time caused the injury. Clarence then gets out of the cart and starts messing around with Sumo. The cashier Josh is then sent to clean up their messes. Sumo and Clarence run into Clarence's mom and her coupons go flying everywhere, and almost immediately fellow female patrons notice and pick up the coupons for themselves. Mary becomes saddened. Sorry for making his mom lose her coupons, Clarence gives her the skim milk, but without her coupons Mary has no choice but to begin putting her items back on the shelves. Clarence then decides to get more for her with the help of Sumo who gets caught by Joshua. Clarence gives her the coupons and the manager stops Joshua from getting Sumo when he notices Joshua chasing Sumo. He does not seem to notice how roughed up Joshua is and the fact that Joshua is now missing a chunk of hair. Then as Mary goes to the cashier her initial cost is $280.00, though after using the coupons, the price becomes only $10.00. Clarence gets in the car and explains what happened at the market and Mary soon drops him off at Jeff's house where they watch "The Price Is Right." Finally, Jeff turns off the program when Clarence guessed the price of the item correctly and Jeff got it wrong. Characters *Clarence *Sumo *Mary *Sample Lady *Joshua *Jeff Trivia *There are numerous parodies of food companies that are featured in the episode, such as "Bole" instead of "Dole" and "Puritan" instead of "Quaker" *This is the first episode Jeff appears with a minor role. *When Mary said the avocados were half off, that would mean they would cost two and a half cents per pound so that means she would have to buy two pounds making it cost 5 cents. Even if all avocados do not come the same weight so they must have had to round them. Gallery The gallery for Lost in the Supermarket can be found here. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes